


Pockets Full of Stars

by orphan_account



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Dan centric, Drabble, F/M, because i will never be over these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 17:51:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>after a month, her simple white porcelain mug makes a home next to his mets one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pockets Full of Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Not really sure what this one is. Just wrote it because I felt like it. And I will never ever stop loving them deeply.

it's kind of like. coffee filled mornings where blair slips onto the counter in his kitchen, wearing nothing but his shirt. the shirt is rumpled from it's night on the floor and fits deliciously over blair's petite frame. its endlessly corny and his whole world narrows down to this one tiny sight alone in the vast universe. her face is absent of makeup and her eyes droop slightly, still tired. her hair is put into a messy bun because she doesn't like to have it messy when it's down. she always has to be perfect and dan wants to tell her she already is. 

she peers over the coffee mug she brought from her penthouse because "brooklyn could not be cleaned enough for me to ever want to drink from a cup from its cabinets." 

but after a month, her simple white porcelain mug makes a home next to his mets one. dan's coffee often runs cold because he spends too much time staring at the beautiful woman that has become such a stable part of his life and oh. her eyes are really brown. 

blair will smirk and tell him to close his mouth because he'll catch flies and she's not that much to look at. dan will put his mug down and walk over to her, kissing her softly. and telling her she's beautiful, she's magnificent, she's stunning, she's spectacular. she'll say that she's no serena. and dan will scoff, kissing her once more, twice more, and keeps going, taking his lips from hers only to tell her that she's brilliant and he's so fucking grateful she's not serena and who would ever want serena van der woodsen if they could have blair waldorf. blair doesn't really reply to that but her misty eyes give her away. for all blair waldorf is, she is modest in a way you wouldn't expect. and dan loves it. as he loves everything about her. 

dan wonders if this is a bad thing. this dependence he holds towards her. this brightness he sees when he looks at her. but then there's mornings like the ones they have. where their toes curl onto the cold tile of the kitchen and flit around each other while making their coffee. where dan proves to himself that loving blair is the best thing that has ever happened to him. and where he is certain is is not a bad thing.


End file.
